Annual Party at the Vocaloid Mansion
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Yaoi for Kaito X Len. Basically they go to the Vocaloid Party and have a good time, and in the hotel room have some sexy fun ;). But they end up getting caught by Master,and then some trouble occurs when Master takes some unnecessary actions. And, we all know that Master gets what he wants, even if Kaito and Len are not willing. Consensual sex between KaiLen and a rape :(
1. Chapter 1

** It had been a while since I had gotten to simply have a fun time with people I care about. My life was happy, but it mostly consisted of work, school, and Kaito. I loved spending time with Kaito. Singing was my passion, so I loved that too. School? Not so much.**

My English teacher, Mr. Hiyama Kiyoteru, was always getting frustrated with me because I couldn't pronounce English words correctly. Oh, yeah, and everyone else in that class assumed that just because I'm blond, I must speak English. I keep trying to tell them that I AM Japanese, but since I'm a Vocaloid I just look a little different than most people. Like, we can be born with whatever hair color, and we are generally a bit more attractive than normal humans. I would have thought that Mr. Hiyama would understand at least, since he is also a Vocaloid. He's one of those newer ones, though. Like our friend IA or Oliver.

And English was not the only subject that I struggled with. I also really sucked at math, I wasn't great with science, and history was confusing for me as well... I mean, it's not like I was failing or anything, but I never got exceptional grades. I was not especially dumb or smart; I was just average in my educational performance. Unlike Kaito, who was always at the top of the class. At least I had someone like him to help me...

One day over Winter break, it was time for the annual overnight party at the Vocaloid mansion. Not very many of us actually lived there, we just recorded songs and came there for events every once in a while. Master was in a relationship with Meiko, so she lived there with him. Just like how Kaito lives with me. Meiko was one of the first Vocaloids, and she and Master had always had a very close relationship. She was drunk a LOT, though, so I always felt a little bit uncomfortable around her (and her best friend Haku.)

The morning of the day of the party, I woke up alone in the bed that I share with Kaito. I figured that he had already gotten up, so I went to the living room to find him.

He was there, with his soft blue hair and kind eyes, in the kitchen making some eggs for breakfast.

"Hey love." Kaito smiled, "You're up pretty late. Good morning!"

"Yeah, I slept in later than I usually do. But, it's Winter Break, so what does it matter anyways?" I replied, "Oh yeah, good morning!"

I gave Kaito a kiss on the cheek and blushed a little bit, eve nth ugh we had been together for over two years. I'm the kind of guy who will still blush and feel butterflies from a kiss from a long-time lover... I wish that I could more assertive, though. And calm, like Kaito.

"I'm pretty much done with the eggs. Do you want a lot or a little?" he asked.

"Eh, I'll just have a little today. I'm not really that hungry." I shrugged.

When we sat down to eat our breakfast (with orange juice) we also casually talked, like we usually do.

"So, today is the day that we go to the party. What do you think you're gonna wear to it?" I brought up.

"I think I'll go with the suit that I got as a birthday present from Lily a few months ago." he replied.

I smiled, "That's cool. I think I'll wear one of my old outfits. Sadly, I haven't grown too much since then, only a few inches. But the one plus of that is that I don't have to buy too many new clothes."

He laughed, "Nice to see you being so optimistic!"

For the rest of the day, we just passed the time however we could and tried to be productive. Kaito and I recorded a new version of the song "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" together so that we could get something done. He also made a quick trip to the grocery store, and I did a little housework like cleaning up and stuff. To be honest, it was pretty boring. I was also quite a bit restless; I just couldn't wait until the party!

It seemed like the day would go on forever, but soon enough the early evening came and we headed out in our blue car to Master and Meiko's house; aka the Vocaloid Mansion. When we got there, we noticed that we were a bit early, and then went to go settle down in our room and unload our luggage.

"This is heavier than I thought it would be, especially since this is just an overnight." I said, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, but it's still not too bad. Want some help carrying


	2. Chapter 2

After we had unpacked our luggage for the night, we got ready for the party. It took about an hour and a half. First, we took a shower together. I know you might think that this was something dirty, but even though Kaito and I have had shower sex quite a few times, we didn't have time tonight. We would save any "action" for later that night in the bedroom we were staying in...

Anyways, when both of us decided that we were acceptably ready to go out to the party, we walked down the long, oldish-looking stairs to get to the dancing room. There were so many rooms, it was really hard to find the right one. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was the biggest house in Japan!

"I remember this place being big, but I had forgotten that it really was this massive. Master must be pretty damn rich. Then again, the company overall has earned a lot." Kaito pondered.

"You were one of the first Vocaloids, right? So you must know Master on a more personal level?" I asked.

"We talked a lot when I was a child, but we aren't too close anymore. I guess we just drifted apart." he said.

"Hmm... That's too bad." I stated, "I've only met Master one-on-one a few times in my life."

Kaito and I walked into the party room, and took a seat next to Luka, Miku, Rin, Gumi, and Gakupo. Those were the other Vocaloids who we knew the best, since they all our close friends and Rin is my sister. It was nice to see all of them together at once again, since it was rare of us to get together like this.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them happily.

They all greeted Kaito and I and we all sat down to wait for someone to take our orders for dinner. Every year, we started off the party with a pretty fancy (but somewhat light) meal.

After eating and talking for a while, Kaito and I went to join some other Vocaloids on the dance floor. I noticed that they were playing a version of the song "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder." This touched my heart a little bit, because that was the first song that Kaito and I sang together as a couple. I remember that day; I memorized it in my mind. It reappears in my dreams countless times. Because that was the first day that I was with Kaito as a lover.

Kaito and I danced and sang with our friends until late at night. We had a very good time overall, getting to unwind and simply have fun. Even though neither of us is especially skilled with dancing, we were able to have a good time, and that is what mattered.

By the end of the party, it was almost midnight, but Kaito and I still weren't quite tired enough. We decided to go up to our room, telling the others that we wanted to sleep. But, that wasn't exactly what we had in mind.

Chapter 3 is coming pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kaito and I got into the comfort of the room that we were staying in, we sat down on the bed and laid down for a second. I wasn't exactly tired, but I was at the same time. What I really needed was a little relief after such an exciting and event-filled evening. From the look on Kaito's face, I could tell that he wanted the same thing that I did.

But I could never really be sure with him, and I didn't want to disturb him if he really was tired. Still, the longer the silence lasted, the greater the desire became. He hadn't satisfied my sexual needs enough lately, I decided, and he would have to make up for all of the nights that we didn't do anything at all.

"So, do you wanna have sex now? Or are you too tired?" I asked, "Cause I really want to do it right now..." We were close enough partners that I could say things like that without it being awkward. I didn't have to hint around or anything when I wanted to do something dirty.

He smirked a little, "I think you might've just read my mind, because I've been aching for some pleasure from you, love, all day long."

Then he reached down to unbutton my pants and his as well. It took a little while to remove all of our fancy clothes, but soon enough we were both completely naked. Kaito kissed my passionately while holding his naked body next to mind and stroking my blond hair.

"You really have gotten even more cute, sexy, and sweet as I've gotten to live with you, you know." he laughed, "Even though I've taken away so much of your innocence... You've still kept your adorableness!"

"Are you calling me a shota or something?!" I accused.

"Heh heh. No." he said, "You're far too sexy and irresistible for me to think of you as a little boy, Len!"

After saying that, Kaito touched me all over with his hands and mouth, sending chills and waves of pleasure down my spine, filling my whole body with good feelings. I didn't want to come early, though, because hat was something that was supposed to be shared with him in the most intimate way possible.

After teasing me a little, Kaito finally got down to business and entered me, penetrating deep inside of me. I could feel him; skin on skin, souls combined together as one. This was what it was like to be a lover. To love someone more than anything else in the entire world, and to have them feel the same way. And it was a great feeling. Sure, sometimes we had our problems, and sometimes we fought, but the good times we shared highly outnumbered the bad times. And the time I spent with Kaito made life worthwhile and full of joy.

"Oh Kaito! I-ahh-I love you so much!" I cried.

"I love you too, Len." he moaned,

We then both came together at the same moment, sharing the joy of mutual love and pleasure.

But, just as this was happening, we saw a pair of wide eyes looking at us through the window. The face, we recognized, as being Master! It was embarrassing to have Master see me like this, but what was worse was yet to come.

Master opened the door to our room and came in without our consent. Obviously he had keys to every room in the house... That bastard. I tried to hide myself under the covers but it was way too late to try to do anything to prevent this awkward moment.

"Well, well. It appears that Len has been a dirty little boy with Kaito." he smirked, "What a naughty, naughty little Vocaloid. I'll have to teach you both a lesson."

He reached down and grabbed me, licking my ears and holding me against my will.

"Master! No!" I screamed.

"Leave Len alone!" yelled Kaito.

"Shut up or I'll make your voice worse and then you won't have any more fans, BaKaito. Cute little shota Len-chan is mine!" ordered Master.

"I love Len more than I care about any fans or any kind of popularity. Hell, you can do anything to me. Just leave Len alone!" Kaito said.

But it was too late. Master was already forcing himself inside of me and going far too fast and hard for me. When Kaito did it, it felt really good, but with Master all I felt was pain.

"Please stop! Master stop!" I begged him.

Kaito kept trying to stop him, but Master was far too strong for Kaito. When Master got out of me, I thought this was the end of it, but it wasn't.

"Now it's your turn Kaito!" Master laughed sadistically.

He knew that Kaito was stronger and bigger than I was, so he made sure to hold him down strongly. I'm not even going to describe what it felt like seeing the one I love being violated like that. It broke my heart. And the worst part of it all was that, since he was our Master, telling people would not help at all. And he could ruin our lives in many ways if we even mentioned it, so he could do anything he wants to us and we could never fight back. I know this because after brutally raping Kaito and I for hours, he explained this to us.

The next day, I couldn't even move very much, and neither could Kaito. We drove home in silence, and then went to bed very soon that night. He talked to me in a warm, comforting way, even though he had also been hurt.

After a few days of this, we just couldn't take it any longer. We had to talk to someone. I suggested that we should call up Rin and Miku, two people who were very close to us. So we did, and they ended up coming over to talk to us that weekend.

"What's up, guys? You didn't even say goodbye to anyone at the party. Is something wrong?" asked Miku. I really liked having her as a friend because she always put others before herself. Rin was my sister, and I loved her too, even if she could be bossy sometimes she was always there for me when I needed her.

"After the dance... Master... H-he.." I stuttered nervously.

"He what? What did he do to you Len?" questioned Rin.

"H-he raped me." I said.

"What?!" exclaimed Miku and Rin at the same time.

"Master kept forcing us to do it with him... He did it to me too. But he was worse on Len. I felt so bad. I tried to fight him off of Len but he was too strong for me!" explained Kaito, who was now crying. I hate so seeing Kaito cry. It made me get years in my eyes as well.

"But I thought Master was nice... And I thought he was straight, after all he is dating Meiko..." Rin pondered.

"I guess not. Well, he said that we can't do anything about it, since he is our Master." I said.

"Nope, we can do something about it." planned Miku, "If we get this open to the public, then they'll totally get rid of him and find us a new Master. We'll have to tell Meiko about this first, though, so that she doesn't get too pissed off when she finds out so suddenly."

Meiko was the kind of person who would be mad if she found out that we didn't tell her right away. That is, if she was even sober enough to understand us. She also would probably be pretty skeptical about whether or not we were telling the truth. But it was far better to tell her than to keep it a secret.

Telling her about it would raise its own problems, though. She may tell Master that we told her this. This made me reconsider keeping it a secret.

"I don't think that's really such a good idea. I mean, the thing about telling the public was a good idea, but if we tell Meiko then she might tell Master and get us in trouble." I stated.

"Okay, well what I'm going to do is call some reporters I have in contact, and I'll have them interview you guys and do an article about what happened. This will probably be a pretty big deal in the media, so we can use it to our advantage by requesting a new Master to overlook the business of the Vocaloid Music Group."

We decided that this was a pretty good plan, and that we would go through with it.

Miku scheduled for us to meet with James Emilson, an American reporter visiting Tokyo for business. Miku had met him a few times at our concerts. We were going to speak with him for a few hours on Sunday evening, and hopefully he would write an article about us that would help us avoid contact with Master again. It was just far too dangerous to continue to work with this abusive man.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! Gomen! I totally forgot about this story and I haven't updated it for a while. I hope you'll forgive me... Now, here's the very much belated update. Enjoy! :D

(Len's POV just like the rest of the story XD)

The phone call was one of the hardest ones that I have ever made. It was even more difficult than telling my sister that I was going to go live with Kaito (and believe me, that was hard too... My sister Rin is stubborn...). My thoughts contradicted each other: Should we really tell the public about this? How will they react? Maybe we shouldn't. No, we have to! It was so frustrating, but I knew that this was something we had to do if we wanted to avoid being violated by Master again. I could not let that happen to me or Kaito ever again.

"Hello?" greeted the reporter on the phone.

"H-hi. I'm Kagamine Len, you may k-know me from Vocaloid." I introduced myself, "I was wondering if... Um.." I was never really good at talking to people, especially not on the phone. ESPECIALLY not if I'd never met them before. Yeah, I was pretty shy I guess.

"Give me the phone!" ordered the annoyed Miku-chan, grabbing the phone out of my hand and talking to the reporter, "Hey, it's me Miku, I was just wondering if you could come over and do a report on these two guys who are my friends. Something really horrible has happened to them, and they need it to go out into the public to make sure that it doesn't ever happen again. I'll give you the address if you want. Yeah, you can come today? Cool. I'll see you here in an hour."

"What happened?" Kaito asked. It was nice to hear his voice and see him, for once not sounding as upset as he was before.

"He said that he'll come over here and talk to you two in about an hour. I'm going to get some tea and snacks ready for when he arrives, and you guys can just hang out and talk for a while until he gets here, okay?" she informs us.

"Thanks for doing this, Miku. I can't even express how grateful I am to you for this." Kaito thanked.

I was also really happy that she did this for us, taking the time out of her own life to help us. She is like an older sibling to me, since she would always come over and talk to Rin and I. Also, when we were little, we would play all the time, and we were in the same classes all throughout middle school and high school. Now, even though I'm in college, we are still really good friends. I guess you could call her a best friend.

As Kaito and I waited, the time seemed to drag on for hours, even though it wasn't really very lengthy at all. We talked a little bit, but it was awkward and I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't understand how this could be happening, since it is usually never awkward between Kaito and I. I can speak my mind to him without worrying about judgement or anything, but it wasn't so that day. Master has changed everything. Master cannot be forgiven. He can hurt me physically all he wants, but it is another thing to mess with my relationship with Kaito!

Then, the doorbell rang. We opened the door and let the tall brunette inside. He had brown hair and glasses, and I couldn't help but be reminded of Master, though I attempted to erase those thoughts from my mind the moment that they appeared, as I didn't want to think about that horrible, disgusting pervert we call Master. Still, no matter how much I hated him, I couldn't get him out of my head! Now, I apparently can't even trust my own mind.

"Hello Emilson-san. Welcome to our home." Kaito solemnly greeted him, "Please remove your shoes and come sit with us at the table for some tea and snacks."

Kaito sounded so emotionless and blank, almost robot. It was nothing like the loving, passionate Kaito that I knew and love, but I guess he was just acting like this because of the stress of being assaulted, and of having someone hurt me as well.

(Kaito's POV just for a moment) (these are his thoughts or something)

I'm trying to be as polite as possible, but my mind is flooded with anger towards Master for hurting Len, and towards myself for not being strong enough to stop him. It makes me worry that I'm not good enough to protect Len, and that really hurts because all I want is to be there for him and help him out as much as possible. I have failed to do this, I am a failure at life. If I can't even protect the one I love, what am I worth?

How dare Master touch Len that way?! I'm the only one who is allowed to do that! Len didn't want that to happen to him, and I was so helpless that I couldn't stop it. I don't care that Master raped me too, I deserved it for not being able to stop him from hurting Len. It killed me to see Len in pain like that, crying for Master to stop, and Master not stopping. Never stopping! How could I have let that happen? How could I have not been good enough to stop it? I feel like its my fault, but the best thing I can do for Len is make sure that I can get Master to pay for what he's done and make sure that he never does it again. I can't allow him to hurt Len or me again, and I can't allow him to hurt anyone else in the future either. I don't care that he's my master, he's still not allowed to do things like that, no matter what. It's just wrong and disgusting in every way possible!

(now back to Len's POV)

We sat down at the smallish blue table and he started asking questions right away, occasionally taking the time to have a bite of one of the pastries or a sip of his tea. He spoke surprisingly fluent Japanese for a foreigner, and I was pretty impressed by that. He was also very professional, and seemed familiar with all of our honorifics, although he sounded very awkward when he used them. Probably because he's not used to that kind of formality, considering how he is from America and all.

"So, what exactly did this man do to you?" Emilson asked me. I didn't really want to answer this, but I knew that I had to if I wanted any action to be taken against Master.

"H-he, um, he r-raped... He raped me. And he also did it to Kaito! It was terrible! I don't even really want to think about it." I told him.

"Interesting. That sounds terrible. I'm sorry about what happened to you." he said, taking notes, "And who is this person who did that to you?"

"He was our Master." I informed him.

"What?" he questioned, "I didn't know that people still had 'masters.' Is this some sort of S & M sex slave kind of thing? Just wondering, I mean."

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" I insisted, "We are Vocaloids and he is the one who oversees the whole business for our singing and all that."

"But he took that power to another level! He treated Len like he wasn't even a person!" exclaimed Kaito, clenching his fists in anger.

"And when was this?" questioned the reporter.

"It was... just like a week ago at the night of the Vocaloid party, which is a party that happens every year for Vocaloids." Kaito explained, "I really hope that you will write about this, because we need to get rid of that sick bastard."

For the next hour or so, the reporter asked us similar questions, and we answered them of course. All the while, I hoped with all of my heart that he would write the report about it. I really don't want Master to violate anyone else, or do it to us again.

As James Emilson was leaving, I asked him, "So, do you think you'll write the article? I'm begging you here, we really need your help."

"Yeah, I can't have him hurting my Len-chan anymore. I won't stand for it." insisted Kaito. I loved having him call me his... Because I was his alone, NOT Master's. That was part of why I hated having master do that to me. Of course, the pain was also bad, but I hated feeling like I had betrayed Kaito, even though the sex with Master was completely out of my will and was forced on me.

"Don't worry, I will definantly write the article. This will probably be major news because, from what I've heard, you're both pretty popular musicians here. The media will be all over this story." James Emilson told us.

"I'm glad that you have decided to help out. Thank you very much, Emilson-san." said Kaito.

"Yes, thank you Emilson-san." I also said.

"Thank you for letting me write about it. I am honored. Goodbye." Emilson bid farewell as he walked out the door.

I was really, really glad that he had decided to publish the article. This just might get Master out of our lives, and into jail... Which he deserves!

AN: I hope you guys are satisfied with the update! I've been working on this for hours. Thanks so much for reading! I have more than 500 views now. I'm so happy! :D. Thank you all sooooooo much! And, yes, I will write and post chapter 5 sometime this week.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm glad that I've got to writing. I'm writing several fics at once, and I'm about to come out with several new one-shots as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :). And Happy Holidays to everyone! :D

(Kaito's POV)

I am not like Len when it comes to my philosophies on life. He is always trying to see the bright side of everything, no matter how bad it really is, and that is something I really admire about him. It also makes me very sad that someone would ever want to hurt such a wonderful, kind, optimistic person like Len.

I try to see the good in people, and I'm good at doing that, but it's hard for me to believe in the fantasy that "everything will turn out alright." Sure, it's nice to think that things will end happily, but reality is not a fairy tail and therefore there is not always a happy ending, but that doesn't mean that there is no hope. Even if Len was hurt so badly by Master, he still has his beautiful smile, his wonderful personality, and although some of the gleam in his eyes has faded since that incident it is still there, so the Len I love is still in existence. That is enough to be happy, but maybe not enough to be satisfied because I cannot live with myself after not being able to protect Len. I had to be there for Len from then on, though.

It was about 8 pm when we got the call from Meiko, and it was a day after James Emilson published his article about us is both the Tokyo newspaper and in some American ones. It was all over the news in magazines, television news, and more, so I wasn't surprised that they had found out about it, but I was worried about what their reaction may be. Especially Meiko's, because she had always been a great friend to all of us, and she had quite a temper so she would probably yell at us a lot and might not even forgive us for ruining her relationship with Master; ruining her perfect utopia of a life...

Surprisingly, though, she wasn't very angry. At least, not at us...

"I saw in the news what Master did to you, and I'm so sorry for what he did." Meiko told us, and her quivering voice revealed that she was crying.

"Are you upset about it, Meiko-senpai?" asked Len shyly.

"I-I just can't believe that he would do something like that. I mean, he always was so kind and loving to everyone so it completely shocked me that he would do something so disgusting and horrible to you. I feel like everything I ever believed about him was a lie, and I feel like he has lied to everyone this whole time! It's just not fair! How could he do something like this?!" cried Meiko.

I talked to her, "No one knows what was going through his head when he did those horrible things, and how he could ever do that to such a sweet guy like Len. All we know is that he did them, and the best thing we can do is try to forget about it, right? Try to erase it from our minds? Well, I'm not too sure if I agree with that because if we forget about it then we might forgive him, and I know that, despite what we would all like to think, he does not deserve forgiveness, but we really need to get him out of our lives."

"It's hard for me to that but I know that i-it's not right for me to miss him. It's just that we were so close and I-I can't help but miss the way things used to be, even though I know it's wrong for me to feel that way about a man like him!" sobbed Meiko over the phone.

"It's not your fault, Meiko, you can't control your feelings." Len comforted her. How can Len manage to comfort others, even when he is the one who needs to be hugged, to be loved, to be comforted? That just shows how much of a caring person he is, even more so than I can be; then I could ever imagine being. He truly cares so much about others that its hard to believe.

"Where is Master anyways? What did they do to him?" I asked, simply wishing to attain more information about the situation we were stuck in.

"T-they took him away. I think he's going to court next week and they're most likely going to put him in jail and get a new Master for us. They say that they're actually considering upgrading me to the 'Master' position." Meiko explained.

I was glad that they were finally going to give "Master" the punishment that he deserved for his wrong, disgusting actions, and I also was happy that Meiko would be the one to succeed as Master to the Vocaloid Group. She is not the most responsible person ever, considering how much she drinks on a daily basis, but she is definantly good at management and even better at bossing people around.

Len and I knew, from that point on, that even though Master's actions had changed our lives very negatively, we could still live happily together and enjoy life to the fullest every day. That was what mattered most, even though this was a hard time of our life to go through.

"I love you, Len. I swear that I will never fail to protect you ever again." I promised.

"Kaito... Why do you keep acting like it was your fault? It was no one's. fault but Master's so quit trying to blame it on yourself." he told me.

He was right, but I couldn't stop blaming myself for it even if I tried. I knew that I could have protected him if I'd really tried hard enough, so therefore it was at least partially my fault, but I still shouldn't have gotten so angry with myself. Like I said before, the best thing that I could do for Len was be strong and help him get through this.

"I'm sorry, I just wish that I could have stopped him." I said.

"Well, you were raped too, so it's not like I'm the only victim here." he insisted.

"But it's not the same. He didn't hurt me as badly." I argued.

"Can we please just not talk about this right now?" requested Len.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up sensitive topics." I apologized.

"It's okay." Len smiled faintly, "I love you too, Kaito."

(Len's POV)

I was glad that Kaito cared about me so much, but I was also upset that he was still blaming himself for something that was totally not under his control. I don't get how he can think that it was in any way his fault that I was raped, and I know that he did his best to prevent it from happening. I am very grateful for everything that Kaito has done for me, and I'm not even sure if I really deserve it. Someone as amazing as him, with a regular guy like me? I was so lucky.

(Kaito's POV)

Our first Vocaloid Meeting with Meiko as our new Master was great. I mean, much better than it was before, at least. She was more organized than I remembered her being which was good, and she wasn't drunk which was also a plus. We even had some new Vocaloids appear at the meeting, like IA and Oliver, and even the new Korean Vocaloid Seeu. Len's old friend Dell was there, which I didn't really like that much because of two reasons: He smoked like crazy (and I can't stand smoking) , especially for someone who was only 15, and he was always getting into trouble with the police with his best friend Nero. Len used to hang out with them a lot, and they even convinced him to try some drugs and alcohol a few times, which made me dislike them even more. I don't want my Len-chan to get into those kind of things, and luckily he didn't.

Master was put in prison for his crimes, and at first Meiko was really sad about it, but she got over it after realizing that he had never been loyal to her or to the Vocaloid Group, and that the only person he really cared about was himself. This hurt all of us, but it also helped us move along knowing the truth about him. It would have been much worse if we had never found out because their was a huge chance that he would have hurt others.

Len had been affected badly by this incident for sure, but he gradually regained his bright smile and wonderful laugh that I had known for so long. I was so happy that everything had gone back to the somewhat normal life we lived before, filled with joy, friendship, laughter, and love. I know that I am so lucky to have Len by my side, and I will never let him go.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is too short... I'm writing a lot of stories right now! Thanks everyone for reading! :). Oh, and this was the last chapter. I know it's short, sorry. I have a lot of other Len X Kaito stories so check those out as well if you liked this one.-Lydia

Q


End file.
